Hey Stranger
by Disney-Princess
Summary: It's the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, which happens to be Victoire's birthday. What happens when her best friend comes to visit her for the day? Suddenly everything she's wanted could finally happen.


Thanks for coming to read my story. I haven't quite decided whether it'll be a one shot or whether I'm going to add to it, so keep a look out! xxx

* * *

"Hey stranger, Happy Birthday."

Victoire Weasley looked up from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall to see who had spoken. She squealed loudly when she realised who it had been and jumped up from the bench she was sitting on.

"What are you doing here?" she threw her arms round the new arrival, not caring that people were looking at her.

"Came to see you on your birthday of course," smiled her best friend, Teddy Lupin.

"Miss Wealsey, could you please not make a scene. This is breakfast, not a performance show," Headmistress McGonagall came over. "Mr Lupin, welcome back to Hogwarts. You may have breakfast if you would like."

"Sorry Professor," replied Victoire.

"I've already eaten thank you Professor," added Teddy. "Want to go for a walk?" he turned to Victoire. She grabbed a couple of pieces of toast with one hand and grabbed his hand with the other, leading him out of the Hall.

"You're here for the ceremony aren't you?" she asked, munching on the toast.

"Officially, yes. Most of the Aurors are coming. But I'm glad I get to see you on your birthday."

"Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"They're coming later, just in time for it to start. But Harry fixed it with McGonagall that I could come early to see you."

"You know, sometimes it's very useful being related to Harry Potter," joked Victoire. They found themselves walking out of the doors to the Castle and into the grounds. "So, how's training?"

"Hard … amazing … stressful … rewarding … take your pick," smiled Teddy.

"You'll make an amazing Auror."

"I have a lot to live up to," he mused. "My godfather is head of the department, my mum was a top auror …"

"Speaking of which …" said Victoire. They had reached the War Memorial Statue that was placed in the ground with the names of all those who had died in the war along the base of it. Victoire watched as Teddy automatically walked to the other side and placed his hand on the over two names. Remus and Tonks Lupin. Victoire ran her hand over the name of the uncle she had never met, Fred Weasley. "I hate having my birthday today … why couldn't I have just been born a day earlier or later."

"Do you want me to go into the biology?" joked Teddy.

"You know that I mean Ted," smiled Victoire. "You know how everyone's always sad today and then they all put on their best happy faces in the evening for my birthday."

"I wonder if it'll ever be different?" Teddy wondered.

"Well we've gone 18 years, why should it change now." They walked away from the memorial statue and over to the large tree on the edge of the lake. Behind them Ministry workers were setting up for the Memorial Ceremony.

"Do you remember all the times we used to sit here during the summer?" Teddy asked, sitting down and leaning against the tree. Victoire sat down and leaned against her best friend.

"Of course. I miss it," Victoire sighed. "I hate you not being here anymore."

"You've only got another year and then you'll have left."

"The thought of not getting on a train and coming here every September 1st scares me," admitted Victoire. "Apart from you not being here I like my life as it is. I don't want to have to be grown up and mature and … a boring adult."

"You could never be boring," laughed Teddy. "And just because you're not at Hogwarts doesn't mean you have to be all grown up. I'm not."

"You're a trainee Auror, of course you're grown up."

"I'm the same person I've always been. The same one who sat under this tree here countless summer days and watched you frantically revising for exams even though you've been top of your year since you stepped off the train your first year. The same person who confiscated and hid your books to make you take breaks and not go mad. The same person who taught you to play quidditch when you felt left out and helped you get on the team."

"You think you know me so well," smiled Victoire.

"I know you better than anyone else in the world. I know that your eyes light up when at The Burrow surrounded by family. I know that your ears go red when you're embarrassed, even though you're part Veela. And I know that you still get scared when it thunders and you go to sleep cuddling the teddy bear that your uncle Harry got you for your first birthday."

"Shush, that's confidential," Victoire hastily turned around to check no one had heard.

"Sometimes I really hate the fact that we're two school years apart," sighed Teddy. "Not getting to see you during the school year isn't fun."

"Well that's your fault. You could have failed your exams for two years and be held back, therefore being in my year," she joked.

"Hmm now I wonder why that doesn't sound appealing … seeing as my dream has always been to be an Auror."

"Maybe we should have picked easier to achieve dreams," smiled Victoire.

"Then we wouldn't be us," pointed out Teddy. "Would you work so hard and be so academic if you didn't want to be a Healer?"

"Hmm good point. So, do I get a birthday present?" she smiled at him expectantly.

"What, am I not enough?" He pretended to look offended and Victoire playfully hit him on the arm.

"Hitting an Auror Miss Weasley. Now that can get you into a lot of trouble."

"Coming here on my birthday without a present could get you in a lot of trouble. I am part Veela after all and we're known for our tempers."

"Don't I know it," laughed Teddy. He reached into his pocket and held a small wrapped present out for his best friend. A smiled spread across her face. "As it's your 17th I thought I'd better get you something special."

"Can I open it now or do I have to wait til everyone's here later?" she asked as she took it from him.

"Open it now," he replied and she noticed he sounded almost nervous. Carefully unwrapping it she found a box which she proceeded to open and her smile on her face got even wider.

"Teddy …"

"It's a charm bracelet." He explained. "That way I can get you a charm every year … or for special occasions. I thought you might like it …"

"It's perfect and beautiful."

"And this way you won't forget me whilst you're at school." She held her wrist out for him to put it on her. He clasped it together and she held it closer to get a better look. The bracelet had one charm on so far – a teddy bear.

"Has uncle Harry been teaching you about buying gifts?" she asked, knowing that he was regarded as the best in the family and the guys often went to him for advice. They all said it was because he had a lack of gifts when growing up.

"He mentioned that jewellery would be nice."

"I've always wanted a charm bracelet," she hugged him tight. "Thank you."

"Vic there's something that I need to tell you … that I've wanted to tell you for a while but haven't found the right time.

"What is it?" her voice failed to hide her sudden nervousness. What did he need to tell her? Was it bad? Were the Aurors sending him away on a dangerous mission? Surely not – he wasn't even qualified yet. But what if something was wrong?

"It's nothing bad," he said quickly. "At least I hope that it's good."

"Just tell me."

"I … well you know how we've always been close?" he asked.

"Since we were young and I would only stop crying when you were around," smiled Victoire.

"Well now that I don't see you every day it's made me think about how much you mean to me and well … what I've realised … is that I … well I like you."

"You like me?" asked Victoire.

"Yes. As more than just a best friend. I have feelings for you Vic." She didn't reply for a few moments.

"Have I just ruined everything?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

Victoire replied with a smile and then leaned towards him and kissed him. "What does that tell you?" she asked afterwards. "Took you long enough to realise," she teased him.

"What? You knew?"

"Aunt Ginny hinted that you might at Christmas – when you got me way more presents that you did for anyone else, including your parents. She's known that I like you for a while. But she says that the family have been slowly realising that we might get together ever since we were kids. Uncle Charlie said something about me giving you my ice cream when you dropped yours whilst we were both in Romania. Apparently it meant we were destined to be together," she laughed.

"So you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"More than anything else," she smiled and this time he kissed her.

"Best birthday ever," she whispered.

"Just wait until your family find out," laughed Teddy.

"Hey just think, if we ended up getting married you'd officially be part of the family – just like you wanted when we were young."

"Right now, I'm quite glad to not be family otherwise this would be incest," smiled Teddy.

"I think we should keep it quiet for a while, if that's ok? I'd like it to just be us this summer rather than getting the entire Weasley / Potter clan involved. There'd be too much pressure."

"I agree."

"Our parents will be here soon," sighed Victoire, leaning her head on Teddy's shoulder. "What time do you have to leave later?"

"I can stay for the drinks reception after the ceremony but then I have to go back to the Ministry. This evening there's a memorial at Diagon Alley that I have to go to."

"I wish you could stay. Having you back here is amazing. I don't think I properly appreciated it when you were at school."

"Only a couple of weeks and you'll be home. How's the revision going?"

" Well. I've basically been living in the library in the evenings if I don't have Quidditch practice. It's driving Abby and Xavier mad."

A bell rang out over the grounds indicating that it was time for the students to gather in the Great Hall ready for the ceremony.

"The rest of the family must be here," sighed Victoire. "I'd better go before I get into trouble for being late." Before she could leave Teddy pulled her into another hug and kissed her softly.

"Happy birthday," he mumbled, before letting her go and watching her run towards the Castle. Smiling to himself, he slowly walked in her wake to go and meet the other Aurors in a chamber off the Entrance Hall.

Victoire hurried to the Gryffindor table and found her friend.

"You look happy," noted Abby.

"Well it is my birthday. And Teddy came to see me," she shrugged.

"Well try to rein it in a little. We are at a memorial after all," suggested Xavier. Victoire concentrated on wiping the grin off her face.

"Something happened!" Abby exclaimed suddenly, a little louder than necessary causing people around them to stare.

"What?" Victoire tried to act confused.

"Would you all please follow your Heads of Houses into the grounds," called Professor McGonagall from the top table.

"Something happened with you and Teddy," insisted Abby. "Did you kiss him?" she persisted.

"Quiet please," called Professor Longbottom from the front of their line.

"After the ceremony I want to hear everything," Abby whispered.

"There's nothing to tell," smiled Victoire, before finally getting her face into a somewhat solemn expression.

"Vic over here," her father, Bill, called above the crowd after the ceremony, indicating where the Weasley's and Potter's were all gathered – as if she could miss the sea of red hair. There was a chorus of Happy Birthday's as she approached and she noted that Teddy was stood with Harry and purposely not looking in her direction. Looking around at her family she noticed that her grandmother and uncle George were the most subdued – as usual.

"We 'av your presents," her mother handed her a small bag that she knew had an undetectable extension charm on.

"Thanks, I'll open them later," she hugged each of her parents in turn. It wasn't really the done thing to open birthday presents in the memorial reception.

"Your speech was nice and short uncle Harry," she smiled, knowing that each year he prided himself with not going on so long that people get bored. A lot of the older wizards didn't share this mentality. If everyone was like Harry then the ceremony would be half the length.

"You know me, I aim to please," he smiled. Not long after, it was time for the students to return to their Common Rooms and the adults to leave the Castle. Victoire went round and hugged each of her family, leaving Teddy til last.

"I have to tell Abby," she whispered.

"I thought you might. Tell whoever you want."

"See you in the summer," she said loud enough for everyone to hear, before following the other Hogwarts Weasley's in the walk to the Common Room.

As soon as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room Abby grabbed her arm and dragged her into a chair in the corner, out of the way of everyone else in the room. Xavier was already sat on the chair opposite and was reading the latest Quidditch magazine – as captain of the Gryffindor squad he felt it was his duty to keep up to date.

"Tell us what happened with Teddy this morning," Abby demanded.

"He just came to visit," she shrugged, knowing it would drive her friend mad.

"Vic, please just tell her what happened so that we can all have some peace and quiet," Xavier looked up from the magazine.

"Fine. He came to wish me happy birthday and gave me my present," she held her wrist out for them to see the charm.

"And," Abby sensed that there was more to the story.

"And he said he likes me, we kissed and now we're together," grinned Victoire, causing Abby to squeal.

"Shush, we're keeping it quiet from all things Weasley for the moment so we can see what it all means."

"In other words you're not keen on finding out which uncle won the bet that they are bound to have made as to when you would get together," suggested Xavier. He was Dean Thomas' son so had spent quiet a lot of time with the Potter's and Weasley's.

"I have no doubt that there is a bet. But also we just want it to be us this summer … if my family get involved then everything would be different. So I might need you two to cover for me."

"Just as long as we get to hang out too. I don't want to lose you to a guy," pouted Abby.

"He'll still be in Auror training so I'll have plenty of time. When I'm not on some sort of sibling or cousin babysitting duty that it."

"So, how was the kiss?" Abby asked eagerly.


End file.
